One World to the Right
by john86710
Summary: Harry loses the war and tries again in a new world. Girl Harry
1. Chapter 1

**One World to the right **

_OwttR _ fan fiction is based upon the Harry Potter books, property of JK Rowling. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of JK Rowling

**A New Start**

"Up get up" shouted a voice breaking the girls concentration. She had been trying to mediate, building shields around her mind and attempting to organize it. As someone had once told her, to the organized mind, death is but the next great adventure, so she was hoping, if an organized mind could make death seem an adventure, then it should help in other parts of her life right?

Mediating had already helped with blocking out the dream, the nightmare of holding Ginny in her arms while she died.

"_I'm dying" Ginny stated. "No hold on, we'll get you to the hospital wing"_

"_It's too late, just hold me," said Ginny. Ginny struggled to keep breathing, her breath came ragged and raspy, she coughed up a few speaks of blood and then lay still. Harry held her tight watching the rise and fall of her chest, after a few minutes of waiting she spoke up again._

"_I love you, I really do, I always did, but you were tricked! In your first year, I always thought it was weird mum shouted out the platform number, we had gone there 3 times a year my whole life! Dumbeldore wanted Ron to befriend you, to slow you down, and hold you back, and then he wanted you to meet me"_

"_shhh I know, I know, I worked it out in fourth year, I'm not that stupid, but even if it was all a trick at first, I do love you, and even though Ron's a git, he did help in the end, I forgive you, and your mum, Ginny, I love you all"_

_It was then that Ginny smiled and gave her last breath, before becoming still; she had a nasty wound in her side from a _**_Reductor Curse_******_and slashes from cutting curses. There was no way to save her. _

"I'm up already," shouted the girl. Making her way to the breakfast hall she sat down, ignoring everyone else and quickly grabbed a couple of rounds of toast as she stopped thinking about the dream.

The orphanage was a lot better than the Dursleys had ever been. At least here she had her own room, enough food, and only the occasional chores to do. However her treatment by the other kids was almost as bad as that of Dudley.

She had no friends, not that she wanted any but the others called her freak, tripped her in the hall ways, and laughed at her, and tried to show her up in class. She had been beaten up a couple of times, but the ones who attacked her had been punished so bad they never did it again.

The girl had been at the orphanage for just a year and had made no attempt to be adopted knowing she would be off to Hogworts in a year, Instead she preferred to hide, whenever prospective parents came looking. The other kids believed she was too good to be adopted, or to shy, too freaky.

The girl had been found a year before, claiming she had no memory of her past, only remembering her name.

All the police had found out was her name was Rosemary. The police did a quick search of missing persons named Rosemary but nothing came up.

The girls' real name was Harry James Potter. She was really 17 years old, but at the moment, was 11 years old and had been back in the past just a year. At first she had woken up screaming and crying nearly every night. Another reason for the other kids to hate her. But now she was okay, a seemingly well adjusted if a very lonely child.

Harry was from a future that hopefully would never happen. Harry had spent nearly half of his previous life fighting an evil wizard known as Voldemort, and he had finally won. But the act of winning was almost as bad as if he had lost. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and even Dumbeldore were all dead. As well as most the staff of Hogwarts, Voldemort, his inner circle and many of the other children at Hogwarts.

The price of winning was terrible, too terrible for the world.

"_Fawkes, you've returned" Harry exclaimed, as the phoenix arrived in a flash of golden fire, his song raising Harry's spirits. _

"_No child" Harry started at that as the voice was in his head! _

_Fawkes continued saying " I come only to offer you a gift, you can be transported to a another world, a world with another Harry Potter, but the prophecy still applies to you as well as him, meaning you can still defeat that Voldemort. The choice will be yours."_

"_Wait, won't people notice there's two of me?" Harry asked looking rather bewildered at the thoughts of other Harry's and universes. _

"_Of course Harry, that's why you will be a girl, good bye and good luck"_

"_Wait, What?" he shouted. However he received no reply except the tinkling sound of bell like laughter. The last thing Harry heard was the warning, to tell no one of his other life. _

Then in a blinding flash of light Harry was transformed and deposited in a back alley of London, where she had been picked up by police and then placed in an orphanage for the next year.

Not that anyone knew but today was Rosemary's 11th Birthday back in her home world, which is why when she returned to her bedroom she was unsurprised to see an owl outside her window with a letter attached to its leg.

Quickly skipping over to the window, Rosemary opened it and let the owl in, taking the later with a whispered "Finally"

Quickly looking at the owl she said, "you wait here, I need to reply"

In an almost human way the owl bopped its head before settling down on top of the wardrobe.

Laughing, Rosemary flipped the envelope and read the address.

Miss Rosemary

Room 27

Barnardo's Orphanage

70 High Street,

Wanstead

London

England

Opening the letter it read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Rosemary___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.___

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl, no later than August 1__st_

_Should you accept a member of staff would be along to acquaint you with the world!_

Looking through the rest of the pages, Rosemary discovered a pamphlet called the _**Muggle Born orientation packet.**_

It described many things, such as what the school was, how to get to Diagon Alley, Wizard money, and even a list of post offices around the country that had owl post so you could reply...

"Why why didn't I get this first time round she thought"

Rosemary sat down at her desk, and grabbed a bit of paper and pen, quickly jotting off a replying confirming her acceptance and request for assistance.

A few hours later, she then went to tell the headmistress of the orphanage that she had been accepted to a boarding school, dashing out of her room, she was in such a hurry she failed to notice a foot sticking out. She tripped and fell on her hands, causing a jolt of pain to go up her arms, but nothing could spoil her day. She was finally going back to Hogwarts.

"Hey freak enjoy your trip", laughed the bully.

"Yes I did thanks", said Rosemary sticking her tongue out and smiling at the girl. She then took of running, leaving the other girl and her friends very confused.

Rosemary knocked on the door and then burst in to the office without waiting for a reply, she then started talking straight away, the excitement noticeable to all.

"Miss Miss I was accepted to a boarding school can you believe it! I've said I would go and will be leaving September 1st, but I will be back for the summer holidays, is that okay Miss, please please say yes a teacher is supposed to come here soon and tell me all about it?"

Rosemary said all this very fast all in one breathe, and then looked around, only then did she notice Miss Cartwright was not alone. Blushing bright red, she ducked her head, and her hair came round and covered her eyes like a curtain.

Smiling at her Miss Cartwight said, "Of course dear, I can hardly say no when you have already accepted can I? Child, this is your new Deputy head Mistress Professor Minerva McGonagall, she is here to take you to get your school supplies and answer any questions you may have, Now Professor if you will excuse me?"

"Of course Miss Cartwright, Come Miss Rosemary lets go, we have lots to do."

Rosemary wondered how she had explained it to Miss Cartwright how she knew she had accepted. She must have cast a spell on her to make it seem like she had all right paper work, and that she had been accepted a while ago.

McGonagall quickly marched out of the office, clearly expecting Rosemary to follow, she looked stern, and Rosemary knew this was someone she did not want to cross. She was exactly the same as her old world.

Running slightly to keep up with the woman's long strides, Rosemary followed her out of the Orphanage to an alleyway off to the side.

McGonagall then turned around and looked at Rosemary, taking in her appearance. Rosemary was a bit of a mystery too everyone at Hogwarts, even Dumbledore didn't know what to make of it.

Her name had appeared on the Hogwarts registry just a year ago, the book would chime every time a new name was added it would then give the current age of the child, and estimated Hogwarts start date. Most children were added at birth; therefore it was a surprise to see Rosemary aged 10 added to the book with no last name.

Rosemary was short, slim, with long black hair coming down to mid back, that was left lose and wavy, she had very bright green eyes. This startled McGonagall as she was reminded of when she escorted another little girl with the very same green eyes and introduced her to the world. She fervently hoped they would not meet the same fate!

"Now Rosemary we are going to head to a place called Diagon Alley to get your School supplies, but first do you have an questions about magic or the wizard world?

"Can you prove its real, strange things have happened to me before, and I believe it, I just want proof, can we buy all this at Diagon Alley?"

McGonagall then transformed in to a cat and back again. "Proof enough?" She asked looking at the girl's shocked face. 'I didn't expect that! Rosemary thought'

Rosemary, put on an awed face, doing it quite well she thought. " Wow that's awesome, when can I learn that, can I learn that, please say I can," she rambled off, doing her best to sound excited. Well it wasn't that hard, as she was pretty excited.

"Maybe when your older" she said sternly, "now I want you to take hold of this length of rope. It is no ordinary rope, it is a portkey. Which is a magical transportation device that quickly takes you to another place, it will take us to near Diagon Alley where we can get everything and more on your list"

"Wow that's so cool, what do I do?"

"Just before we land you have to let go of the portkey and start walking, that way you will land safely, and hold on tight."

"Yes Professor" Why didn't they tell me that last time Rosemary thought. 'I guess they liked us falling flat on our faces, damn Wealsey's, damn Dumbledore.'

"Grab hold, 1, 2, 3."

Rosemary and McGonagall disappeared in a blue of light and colour and arrived in an alleyway with no one around.

"Pay attention" said the Professor.

Quickly following along after the Professor, Rosemary was almost running to keep up, as her strides were long and brisk. After walking down the alley and out of it they turned right and came to a pup called the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was a little bit down from the alley, nestled between a Waterstones bookshop and a record shop on the other side. If you were not looking for it you would hardly notice it. Muggles were passing by as if they never saw it.

"Can't they see it Professor" Rosemary whispered

"Of course they can! They just ignore it", stated the Professor.

Going through the pub to the back they passed wizards, witches and even hags. McGonagall had a tight hold on poor Rosemary. Quite a few of the people in the pub waved and smiled but McGonagall barley noticed.

"Professor" she exclaimed in a pained voice, "can you explain where we're going!"

"Very well, this is the Leakey Cauldron, the main entrance to Diagon Alley, its on Charring cross, so remember that should you need to come here on your own." The pub was a tiny, grubby looking place, it hardly seemed like a famous place. "Diagon Alley entrance is located behind the pub, which is where we are going. Our first stop is Gringotts, the Wizard Bank, we are going to get you tested."

Rosemary blinked and asked in a confused voice "Tested?" She had never heard that expression in her other world, it sounded rather scary she thought.

"The bank can test your blood and find out your family," replied the Professor.

"Oh, that's useful"

"Yes now come on"

Reaching the back doors they came to a small yard with a brick wall at the back, McGonagall pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks three up...two across...

Rosemary watched intently, and giggled to her self as the archway opened. The archway opened on to a long cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. It was just as amazing as the first time with Hagrid.

The sun shone brightly, lighting up the whole street, Rosemary was so excited she was bouncing up and down on her toes, her eyes wandering around trying to take in everything. The Alley had not been this busy since her own first few years in the other world. After fourth year the Alley had got darker and darker until there was hardly any shops or people.

"Come on Miss Rosemary to Gringotts. Be respectful to the Goblins, you don't want to cross them, in fact anyone would be mad to rob them"

Trying to pretend to feel overwhelmed and scared, Rosemary whispered, "there's Goblins?"

"O yes they run the bank, no doubt you'd learn more than you ever wanted to about them at school"

This set Rosemary off in to a fit of giggles as she was imagining all the lessons, she had slept through in her other, in fact all she remember was sleeping, she barley remembered learning anything at all.

McGonagall looked at her funny causing her to choke on her giggles and blush.

The first shops they passed were The Apothecary and the Cauldron shop, Rosemary pulled a face and scrunched up her nose as the smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbage reached on to the street. McGonagall noticed but did not comment, however she thought the girl looked adorable.

Quite a few kids had their faces pressed upon the glass of a window with brooms on display.

Tugging on McGonagall tartan robe Rosemary put on her best puppy eyed face and ask, " Can we go look"

McGonagall didn't buy it however and just replied that "first years were not allowed their own brooms"

A small simile appeared on her face as she heard Rosemary sigh, and whisper, damn I thought that would work for sure.

Hoping to cheer up the girl the professor promised to buy ice cream after they had been to the bookshop.

This made Rosemary smile in delight.

By now they had reached the snow-white building that towered over the other little shops, standing beside the imposing bronze doors, wearing a scarlet and gold uniform was a…

"So that's a goblin," said Rosemary quietly as they continued up the steps. The goblin bowed as they passed, it was about the same size as Rosemary and had long claw like fingers and feet. As they walked through the first set of doors they came to another set, silver this time, just as imposing as the first.

And on the doors was a poem

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there. _

As she read the poem Rosemary gulped, remembering the time her and her friends had had to rob the bank finding out just how true that poem was. Mistaking her reaction McGonagall said, "As you see, you'd be mad to try and rob it"

Rosemary quickly agreed with a small whispered "yes Professor"

They passed through doors with two more goblins guarding them and beyond the doors was a vast marble hall filled with goblins, sitting on high stools behind a counter.

McGonagall quickly walked to the nearest free Goblin, "Good Morning, we're here for a blood test and inheritance ritual"

"Griphook", shouted the teller "take these two to the inheritance chamber.

They followed Griphook through one of the doors off to the side. Unlike the entrance hall this part of the bank was made of stone and dimly lit with flaming torches. After walking for a few minutes in total silence they came to a red door marked inheritance room. Griphook knocked. "Enter," replied, a sharp voice.

Griphook opened the door, leading them in.

The entered in to a large office, and at the centre of the room was a large desk and lots of curious gadgets and instruments littered on it.

Rosemary craned her neck to take in everything, never having been to this part of the Bank.

McGonagall herself was just as eager as her student, as she was hoping the mystery of Rosemary's parents would be solved and they would find out who she was.

Rosemary was curious, but also worried; she had no idea what the outcome of the test would be.

The Goblin not wasting any time, asked Rosemary to step forward and hold out her arm, rolling up her sleeve, Rosemary's arm was shaking but she steadied herself and braced for the pain. When this was done the Goblin used a dagger to cut Rosemary's pale arm, a few drops of blood spilt on to a bowl on the desk and then the Goblin healed her arm.

The Goblin then pulled out a bit of parchment from a draw on her desk, and dripped a couple of drops of blood on to the parchment.

Leaning forward, Rosemary saw lines appearing on the parchment; this was fascinating, it was her family tree! Well not hers, but it was hers she thought rather confusedly.

Rosemary found out that her full name was Rosemary Anne Redferne; she was descended from a family of witches who had run into trouble in Lancaster.

Her birth parents were Helena Redferne, and her Father John Redferne. John was descended from Anne Redferne, whose mother had been Anne Whittle; both had been executed as witches in 1612. John was listed as a squib, and Helen as pure muggle. The Redferne's remembered the family history and had continued the tradition of naming their daughters after ancestors in the family it seemed as many of the women on the tree had the names, Mary, Anne, or Elizabeth somewhere in their names.

Rosemary was happy she had a family, but she had no clue what it all meant, she wondered what Fawkes had been playing with when he set her up in this family. Glancing at McGonagall she saw the other witch looked slightly shocked at some of the names.

Rosemary's parents were both listed as deceased, having died in 1990, the year when Rosemary had been found wandering the streets of London; it was still unknown what happened to her.

Rosemary was startled when McGonagall laid a hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly in silent support. And looking at her with Concern.

"Its okay" whispered Rosemary, "I don't remember them, I'm glad I have a proper name though." She did however wonder what kind of people 'Rosemary's' parents were as when she was transform she was dressed in rags. She had often wondered if there had been a real Rosemary and she had took her place her something.

The Goblin after a few moments of silence cleared his throat and said that " Well, this is a surprise, you're the first true witch born to this family in nearly 300 years, in fact Anne Redferne was the last witch of the family. Her Daughter Mary was a squib, and could do nothing to save her family, Anne's mother Anne Whittle was also a witch, Anne was the last of the Whittles as Anne married a Redferne and had Mary. You are the Heiress to the Whittles, and Redferne families.

Now unfortunately there are no properties or stocks with this account as it is so old and the muggles of the time confiscated the house your family owned. Fortunately for you they could not touch the monies, but should you accept we can have a Goblin start investing."

Without looking at the Professor Rosemary agreed that was okay. The Goblin then carried on saying that Rosemary had a moderately sized vault that should last her the rest of her life and leave enough money for any children to get by. The vault had been earning steady interesting for the last 300 odd years. The goblins would do there best to increase her fortunes, for a percentage of the profits of course.

"Would you like to see your vault Miss Redferne?" asked the Goblin.

" O yes please, o can I? Professor, it would mean ever so much" rushed out Rosemary, beaming at the professor at the end of her speech, seemingly over the knowledge of her Parents demise.

Indeed Rosemary had in fact had 18 years to come to terms with it, 11 years believing they were killed in a car crash and then the rest with the grim knowledge of their murder.

Rosemary and the Professor left the office with Rosemary throwing a quick thank you and smile to the goblin behind the desk. She never saw the Goblin sit up a little straighter in his chair, letting out a small smile at the polite little human.

They were met out side the Office my another Goblin, who said Griphook had been called away, after a another short journey they were led back to the main hall and Rosemary literally ran into a giant of a man she quickly recognised as Hagrid.

Blushing a bright red, she quickly got up and scrambled back to McGonagall looking at the people in front for her she saw Hagrid and the Goblin Griphook, 'just like the first time' she thought

"Morning Professor" boomed Hagrid, "We've come ter tak some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe" indicting Harry with a wave of his giant arm.

Looking past Hagrid, Rosemary could just see a small boy peeking round Hagrid; he was still taller than her she noticed. Giving him a small wave and smile. Harry replied with a small Hello before staring at McGonagall. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she took in the scene before her, looking disappointed that Hagrid was escorting anyone around the Alley.

An opinion Rosemary shared but she didn't voice this of course.

"Harry; Professor McGonagall will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts" said Hagrid to Harry

"Indeed" replied McGonagall, before gesturing to Rosemary saying, "come along"

Following behind her escort Rosemary giggled as she heard Harry whisper, "she's scary" to Hagrid.

Stealing a quick glance at the professor she giggled even more at the small smile that was playing on her normally stern lips.

They were led into a narrow passageway, that slopped downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

The Goblin whistled and a cart came towards them on the tracks, climbing in, there were off to her vault, twisting through a maze of passageways going, left, and right, and left, on and on. The cart seemed to have a mind of its own as no one was steering!

They went down, deep in to the underground of London, finally coming to a stop outside a vault with the number 495.

The goblin got out and pressed his palm on the door of the vault, which opened in a haze of dust and grinding. The vault was filled with gold, some armour, skins and potions.

Rosemary made to go look at the racks but was stopped by the Professor who said they just needed gold and that she could come and look another time.

McGonagall took a money pouch out of a pocket on her robe and placed in a large number of the gold coins, which she said are galleons and then a hand full of the silver ones, seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon and finally another handful of the bronze ones which are twenty nine knuts to a sickle. "Don't worry, you will get the hang of it" she finished looking at poor Rosemary who was a little confused.

Under her breath Rosemary Whispered "it still makes no sense"

Coming out of the bank in to the still bright sunshine, McGonagall pulled Rosemary aside saying, you might as well get your Robes I need to see Hagrid"

Rosemary entered the store to find two others on the stools, Draco Malfroy and Harry. Madam Malkin was sorting out Harry and a second witch was pinning up long black robes to Malfroy.

Rosemary had to repress the urge to go up there and do anything stupid like curse Malfroy she instead decided on staying quiet and listening to their conversation, she realized that it was exactly the same as before.

"My mothers up the street looking at wands" she heard. She carried on listening for a few seconds and then couldn't help her self as she giggled at the mention of Draco saying he was going to bully his father in to getting a racing broom, as if he could. Draco whipped his head round at the giggle, causing the witch to lose her concentration digging the pin into him. This caused Draco to let out a pained cry, blushing; he tried to glare at Rosemary who was now giggling like mad, holding her stomach as she laughed.

The witch continued to fuss at Draco, causing him to have to shut up, just as she was going to speak to Harry, Madam Malkin announced that Harry was done. Harry looked rather glad to be out off the shop.

Still giggling she got up the stool and stuck out her tongue at the sulking Malfroy causing him to glare at her again.

She was surprised when Draco asked, "play quidditch then? 'Wow is that all boys think about' having come to terms with the whole girl thing.

"No"

"Know what house you will be in yet?"

"Maybe Slytherin" she said.

"Really, where are your parents?

"They're dead," said Rosemary, whilst thinking of dejvu, in interrupting Harry and Draco, she ended up having a similar conversation with Draco as before.

"Sorry" Draco mumbled, not sounding very sorry at all, then in a louder voice asked, "but they were our kind weren't they"

"What's it to you?" defended Rosemary

"Ugh, your probably a stinking Mudblood, I doubt you would make it in to the noble house of slytherin."

Just then McGonagall walked through the doors and caught the end of the little speech by Draco, she then exclaimed, "why I never! Don't let me catch you using that language at school Mr Malfroy." Giving him one of her cross me if you dare glares.

This set Rosemary laughing again, but she quickly stopped as the Professor turned her glare on to her.

Thankfully Malfroy was done and he hurried out of the store. A few minutes after Rosemary was done was well and she and the professor decided to stop for Ice Cream early.

After settling down, Rosemary innocently asked, "What's a mudblood"

"Dirty Blood, its in insult to those who are not from wizarding blood, don't let me catch you using it either young lady"

" No Professor! What blood am I then?"

"A Half blood I suppose, thought don't worry, its not that important"

"O good" Rosemary said quietly, looking a little depressed thought the professor.

"What's' the matter" she asked

"O nothing" Rosemary lied, "just I hope I fit in"

They brought Rosemary's school books from Flourish and Blotts and a number of other books as well, such _as Hogwarts a History, Curses and counter curses _and some of the books from second year like the standard book of spells grade 2. "I just went to get a head," stated Rosemary, in her head she carried on with, not to mention maybe beat Hermione and find out what is so good about that book.

They went in to a couple more shops such as the apothecary, the cauldron shop, they looked in the pet shop, but Rosemary couldn't see Hedwig so she decided not to get anything this time. They had got a trunk earlier so now the only remaining thing left was her wand.

Luckily Harry had been there already although Rosemary would miss her Holy Wand she knew it was destined for Harry, even though she was still Harry she thought, although looking back on the past year she had got pretty used to being Rosemary.


	2. Chapter 2

A New World

As Rosemary entered the wand Shop in Diagon Alley she thought about her first year as a girl and prepared to find out which wand would be hers now.

Harry landed in a whirl of colours, losing his balance at the sudden stop 'he' crashed to the floor as 'his' legs gave out with a loud ouch.

Harry was shocked at how high pitched 'his' voice sounded, and then he looked down, seeing him self in a skirt, he did the only think his brain could process and screamed and then as 'he' remembered what happened 'he' fainted. Harry had remembered his last conversation with Fawkes and his transformation.

The screaming attracted the attention of two passing police officers that ran in the alley and discovered Harry.

The male officer stood at the entrance to the alleyway, whilst the female officer approached the little girl collapsed at the end of the alley.

The female officer looked down at Harry's tatters appearance, 'he' was dressed in a tattered top, her arms and shoulders were bare, even though it was way to cold, for such a thing, 'he' was also wearing an old faded grey skirt.

"Hello there what's your name are you okay?" She said, kneeling down to Harry's level and gently shaking the girl to see if the would respond.

Harry who was just coming too was startled by the voice and fell back. 'He' blushed bright red at this and then gathered 'himself' and stood up, looking at the officer.

"I'm okay," replied Harry

"What's your name?"

"It's… its erm…" Harry trailed off, as 'he' had no idea what too say. Just when 'he' was going to go with Harry 'he' was saved. 'Rosemary' whispered a voice in his head!

Not knowing what else to say Harry repeated what the voice had said.

The officers frowned at her confused response, as she went "Well Rosemary how did you get here?"

'Tell them nothing, you don't remember anything of your life, only that your name is Rosemary, good bye and good luck'

It was that voice again! Rosemary had figured out that the voice must have been Fawkes so she decided to go with it and trust it

Shivering and stuttering from the cold Rosemary replied that she didn't know where she was, all she remembered was waking up in this alley and she could remember nothing of her life before she woke up.

"Don't worry Rosemary, my names Jane, and my partner is Dave, we will get you somewhere safe"

Rosemary then looked down at herself properly and blushed again as she was dressed in nothing but rags. Her blushed deepened as she felt she had no underwear on and that the top barley covered her body.

Rubbing her arms for warmth Rosemary looked down at her tattered shoes and waited for the officers to decide what to do with her.

"A car is on its way to take you to the station" said Jane breaking Rosemary's thoughts.

Jane carried on talking to her whilst she waited asking if she was hurt, if she remembered any past events and trying to get more information from her, like where her parents were!

"My names Rosemary, that's all I remember, and I know about reading and maths and things but I don't know how."

Jane gathered Rosemary up cuddling her and wrapping her arms round her for warmth.

"It will be okay," whispered Jane. Rosemary's "I hope so was almost so quiet that Jane did not her it.

Rosemary quickly fell asleep in Jane's arms. The magic of the transformation and the stress of coming into a new world had completely worn out the girl.

After a few minutes more of waiting the car finally arrived.

Jane carried the still sleeping Rosemary to the car and held her as they went to the station.

Rosemary stirred awake just as the car parked up, rubbing her eyes she looked around and blinked confusedly as she was still wrapped in the warm embrace of Jane.

Pulling away Rosemary sat up asking "are we there?"

"Yes dear, we're at the police station, don't worry we will get you home!"

It was now a week later. Rosemary was at Barnardo's Orphanage, not far from where she was found. Rosemary was in bed, thinking back on her first week in this world.

The police had found nothing on her parents; however there was not much they could do without any names or address and Rosemary was telling everyone she could not remember.

This was partly true, as she had absolutely no idea who Rosemary's parents were, that's if she had any at all. However Rosemary did of course remember her past.

Rosemary had spent a night in the police station. Luckily for Rosemary, they had apartments within the station where staff sometimes slept if needed so she had a proper bed and bathroom.

She could have spent a night in the cells after all!

She had had a big shock that first night. The nice and kind officer Jane had got her some proper clothes.

Rosemary stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, and stripped of her tattered rags.

Boy was she glad to be 10 and not 17 still; she knew she could not have handled waking up with breasts, fortunately for her she had a year or two to get used to the idea. At the moment they were still tiny bumps on her chest, barley noticeable at all.

Jane had not supplied her with a bra either so she guessed that she did not need one.

It was however easy for her to tell what was missing. She was of course used to boy parts that were no longer there.

After a quick glance down Rosemary blushed. She had only just began to date Ginny in her other life and had not got to see all of her naked yet so it was a bit different seeing herself as a girl.

Rosemary hurriedly pulled on the knickers Jane had left her, they were pink with Hello Kitty in the middle and Hello Kitty was written all across the knickers. Catching site of her self in the mirror Rosemary burst in to laughter. She thought she looked ridiculous She was glad Ron and Hermione were not here to see her. Ron would be rolling on the floor laughing so much.

She felt a little silly as she was still used to being a boy. But the knickers were surprisingly comfy.

Rosemary was still bright red, from blushing and giggling, She had quickly finished getting dressed pulling on some jogging bottoms and a slightly baggy t-shirt that Jane had managed to find.

She had received a hug good bye from Jane with a promise that she would come visit if the had some time off.

After a week of seeing her girl self, and washing and things Rosemary was getting pretty used to the idea.

She did however know she could never like a boy romantically. Although she was still too young to be thinking about that stuff, and her body had not redeveloped that much she still knew she would still like girls.

She only hoped she would be able to find love one day.

At the orphanage Rosemary felt very unwelcome at times. The other children seemed to notice she was different somehow. She did get on with the Headmistress and manager of the orphanage miss Cartwright.

Almost right away the kids had been calling her freak, and they hated that she did well in the school that was set up inside the orphanage for its children. It seemed they instinctively knew she was magical. She wondered if this was how Hermione was treated. As it had happened to her twice now. Here and at her old primary school on Privet drive

Rosemary had decided she was not going to hold back and was going to do was well as she could. It was not as easy as it seemed though, as although she had done a lot of the work before it had been 7 years since she had sat down and learnt muggle stuff, even remembering magical classes from her earlier years at Hogwarts would be hard.

One her first day of classes the other kids had laughed at her, as her hair was a mess, and was all over the place, it was only her second day of being a girl and she had had no idea how to tame the mass of hair. She had thought about cutting it but knew that it would look even worse.

Her hair was past her shoulders reaching part way down her back, it was black, she had tried to comb it and straightened it but she had made it knotted. She hardly had any clothes either and the top kept dropping off her shoulders.

She had been dropped off at the orphanage on a Sunday after spending Saturday night at the station; she had had little practice at being a girl.

To make things worse they were doing math that day and she knew how to work out the answers so she had managed to finish first, and got 100% to. The teacher had given her a gold star for it. This had made her smile at the time, but walking out of the class room the others had called her teachers pet, and know it all.

She had fled to her room and cried.

After that first day, she still did the best she could in class but refused to the let the other kids bother her. She ignored them, and just let them get on with it.

With the help off miss Cartwright she got used to being a girl, she had begged the headmistress to help her with her hair, saying she couldn't get it right.

She had learnt to straighten it, curl it, plait and put it up in a bun and to comb it so it was knott and tangle free.

After she had managed to get it right on her own for the first time, she had ran down the halls , ignoring the calls for her to stop running and the odd shout of freak. She came to a stop at the office, and burst in shouting 'thank you thank you over and over and had hugged Miss Cartwright who just stood there. After a couple of seconds she managed to hug Rosemary back and about to speak when Rosemary had blushed and ran away, her long wavy hair forming a sort of a cape behind her as she ran.

The first couple of weeks were hell. She was putting up with being teased and tripped and hated. She kept going though as she knew it would not be for long. After a week or two it was only the worst bully's bothering her, and the teachers looked out for her and helped her when they could.

One nasty bully by the name of Bethne had attacked her in the corridors between classes. She had pushed her to the floor and kicked her 2 or 3 times before she had been pulled off by a teacher. Bethne's friends had been cheering her on, and yelling kill the freak. Rosemary had tried protecting herself but she couldn't get up, the breath was knocked out of her and she had started to cry.

Miss Cartwright had had Bethne transferred but her friends still taunted Rosemary and would call her names and try tripping her when they could.

She was till the best in class. Her favourites were maths and history. She had been good at maths when she had been Harry she remembered however she had let Ron's study habits corrupt her at Hogwarts.

Rosemary frowned at the thought of Ron; he was lazy, stupid, and gross even for a boy, and a bully…. Now she wondered why she had ever been friends' with him! Being good at chess was not that great either.

She had enjoyed learning very much, in both worlds but between the Dursley's and Ron the desire to study and learn had been beat out of her. If they didn't have Hermione her and Ron would have failed or worse!

After realising what an idiot she had often been as Harry, Rosemary now had a new respect for Hermione. She had put up with a lot for friends.

Then and there Rosemary vowed to be the best witch she could. She would destroy Voldemort, and make her Parents proud.

It was then that Rosemary knew she had accepted being a girl. Fawkes had given her another chance, another life. Lilly and James had been smart and great and Harry was mediocre and lucky.

Rosemary would be the best if she could, for herself, and all those that were lost in the last world.

Life had settled down for Rosemary, she was now 10 and a half! She had been in the past for about 5 months and was pretty happy, if lonely. The worst part was at nighttimes, she often found her-self crying her self to sleep as she went over the horrors of dealing with the kids that day.

The dreams were the worst. She had dreamt of Ginny dying many times, she really had loved her; the worst dream was her parents telling her they hated her, telling them she had betrayed them for becoming Rosemary.

She had had the same dream 3 times in a row, causing her to wake screaming every time. This was doubly bad, as she hated the dream, and what was worse was that the other kids would hear. The first time, Jennifer, who had been on night duty that night had burst in with the kids from the rooms next door close behind thinking something bad, had happened. The kids had laughed when she had whispered it was a nightmare. Jennifer had hugged her though.

The kids called her scaredy-cat and freak, and Rosemary had had enough of the dream so after the third night she had tried to practice clearing her mind before she slept and would mediate trying to organize her thoughts and feelings. After a few weeks it had seemed to help. But she would wake up screaming at least one night a week.

She spent long hours in the library, learning by reading advanced books, and reading novels she had never got the chance to read before.

She giggled over the adventures of the famous five, and secret 7. She enjoyed the misadventures of Harriet the spy, and seeing Anne of green gables grow up and go though her life as the adorable clumsy red head, she enjoyed the fantasy world of dragon lance, and even found some Terry Prachett books to giggle over

All the books were old but they were classic tales and all she could find in the small library at the orphanage. She had never got to read for fun in her other life.

Rosemary laughed and cried with all the characters she met.

She had made one sort of friend at the orphanage. Her name was Alice; she was a quiet girl who enjoyed reading too. Rosemary and Alice were often found lying on the floor of the library reading the same novel.

Rosemary also enjoyed the hugs she and Alice shared. Alice was 14 and more developed than her.

After the first hug she had pulled away bright red, as she had been pressed against Alice's growing boobs. However it was not too last. Alice was adopted a couple of weeks after there first meeting. But those two weeks she had a friend were amazing. She had a small crush on Alice.

Rosemary always hid when prospective parents came looking, but Alice had found her to tell her the news. It was a tearful good bye, Rosemary noticed she was more emotional then as a boy, the littlest things would bring tears to her eyes, when she was Harry, she hardly ever cried.

There was a happy moment in the good bye though as Alice had kissed her. They had hugged, and as Alice pulled away she had planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Rosemary knew it was not romantic, more of an older sister type kiss, but it had felt nice, and made her blush.

Alice had run off giggling and waving.

After Alice left, Rosemary was alone once again, and she had decided to stay that way, it was only a few more months till she started Hogwarts.

She still spent a lot of time in the library but she also tried to practise magic. She was still clearing her mind and meditating. And had tried some small spells.

She could cast Wingardium leviosa with a wave of her hand and thinking and visualising making something float.

She practiced levitating a book whilst reading so she did not have to hold it.

She could also just about do a stupefy spell and a few others such as lumos which was useful when she wanted to read at night.

It was the 30th of July, and Rosemary was happy. She had had no dreams the night before and she was hoping the owl from Hogwarts would come the next day.

She no longer thought of herself as Harry, and had found a useful book in the library about growing to be a woman, so she had read about periods and had a talk with Miss Cartwright.

That had been embarrassing, nearly as bad as when Sirius had given her the talk.

Miss Cartwright had treated her like she was normal, some of the teachers thought she was lying, or thought she was dumb, as she could not remember anything.

She would miss the headmistress but was glad she would be at Hogwarts soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosemary", this was quickly followed by a sharper shout of "Rosemary!" Still Rosemary remained lost to the world.

Finally McGonagall gave her a sharp tap to her shoulder.

Coming back to her self Rosemary looked around widely, rubbing her shoulder she threw a glare over her shoulder and then looked at the front on the shop. It was only then that she noticed Ollivander staring at her. She had got so caught up in the first year in this new world that she had totally forgotten they had just entered the wand shop

Blushing profusely at being caught day dreaming Rosemary awkwardly whispered a quick "hullo" before looking at her feet, finding her shoes fascinating.

"Welcome back Miss Redferne, indeed I had no idea I would be seeing you at all" stated Ollivander rather cryptically.

He continued by saying that "I remember selling Anne Redferne her first wand. 9inches long, made of rosewood and phoenix feather good for…"

"Wait wait", interrupted Rosemary looking up at that comment, "how can you remember?" She nearly screamed

"Miss Redferne! Shouted McGonagall

"Its quite all right Professor McGonagall, I remember Miss Redferne, quite simply because I remember every wand I have ever sold" leaving a shocked Rosemary staring open mouthed at the wizard or what ever he was.

"Oh wow," she whispered

"Well now Miss Redferne let me see" He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Err well I write with my left sir" Rosemary could actually use both hands but Harry was right handed so she figured she should go left this time round.

"Hold out your arm. That's it" he measured Rosemary from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured he said. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of magical substance, Miss Redferne"

Ollivander went on to describe the properties of different wand cores such as unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings, and that no two wands were the same.

He finished by saying that "And of course, you will never get such good results with another witches wand."

This had Rosemary worried a little as she had been chosen by two wands before, her holy and phoenix feather wand and of course the elder wand, but she was excited to finally get another wand, she was bouncing excitedly on her toes.

Ollivander, who had been flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes returned with an armful, told the tape measure that was enough as it had been measuring Rosemary the whole time. The measure fell in a tangled heap at Rosemary's still bouncing feet.

In fact she accidentally trod on it causing it to emit a quiet squeak, the measure then scurried round the counter to Ollivander.

Rosemary giggled at this but both Ollivander and Professor McGonagall rolled their eyes at the errant tape measure.

"Right then, Miss Rosemary try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring."

Rosemary took the wand remembering that it was the first one that she tried last time as well, and as before she waved it around a bit but Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

Rosemary went on to try several other ones, including cores of Dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs, and phoenix feathers all with different kinds of woods, like Willow, mahogany**,** rosewood, ebony, oak, yew, holy, vine, cherry, Hawthorne, and chestnut to name a few.

Rosemary felt horrible, none of the wands had had much of a reaction, she felt tears running down her face, furious at crying in front of her professor she tried, glaring at Ollivander instead who was running around his store looking for more boxes and whistling to himself. Glad someone's having a good time she thought as she hiccuped, and more tears fell.

McGonagall put her hands on her shoulders rubbing them slightly and told her not to worry that they would find the perfect match for her. Those words made Rosemary feel a little better, as she knew that she was a tricky customer, and that Harry had already been in and got the Holy wand she had before and that Dumbledore had the elder wand. Drying her eyes Rosemary leaned back in to the older women accepting the comfort, and looking up she gave her future teacher a grateful smile.

After a few more minutes of looking Ollivander came back with a gold box, he laid the box on the table.

"Now Miss Redferne, this is not one of my wands, and I have never been able to find out what the core is, but I do not know what else to give you, you have tried many of the wands I have crafted and you had no reaction from any of mine so far, but I have never failed to match a witch to her wand, and I refuse to let you be the first so do not panic!

All I know is that the wand is made of the Wayfaring Tree, whose fruit starts green, then red and finally turns black when its ripe"

Rosemary opened the box, and looked at the wand, it was about 9inchs long, and had runes running along the handle of the wand giving the handle a gold pattern; the wand itself had a red tint to it as well making it glow in the light of the shop giving it a very beautiful look.

Gasping at the look of the wand Rosemary picked it up and felt a sudden rush of warmth in her fingers, she waved the wand and out came a stream of black and silver sparks, shooting from the end of the wand like a firework.

McGonagall gave a thin tight lipped smile at the display clapping briefly and Ollivander cried "Oh bravo, very good, we found one eventually eh?"

Rosemary smiled, the tear tracks were still visible on her face but she finally had her wand, looking outside she saw that night had fallen, they had been in the shop for hours. Luckily this was their last stop, and Rosemary was spending the last month before school at the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Rosemary had been declared an emancipated minor by the goblins, she had wondered why they never did the same thing for Harry but figured that it was Dumbledore wanting to control him, and he had prevented it. Being emancipated allowed her full access to her families money and let her live on her own.

She did feel slightly sorry for Harry being stuck at the Dursley's but she knew that he would be okay and things would get better from now on.

Ollivander was staring at her again, it was like he was trying to figure out what she was and where she came from, after all he had said that he was not expecting her. She wasn't sure what to make of the man; especially after learning he had been round at least 300 years.

She paid the seven galleons for the wand and Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Professor McGonagall took Rosemary by the hand, and led them from the shop. The Alley was dark, but many of the stores were still open to cater for the nightlife of the world.

Rosemary didn't speak as she was led back to the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall led her to the accommodation portion of the pub leading her to room 7.

"Will you be alright Rosemary?"

"Yes Professor I am just sleepy from all the excitement, what do you think my wand is? It looks pretty cool huh?"

"Yes its very pretty" stated the Professor. The professor then handed Rosemary her ticket to platform 9 and ¾ telling her to floo to the platform from the Leakey Cauldron at 10am on 1st of September to get the train at 11.

"To floo you throw a pinch of flue powder into the fire, this turns it green creating a portal. To active the portal you step in to the fire making sure to clearly state your destination. It is important to state the name of the intended destination very clearly so as to avoid being connected to the wrong location, and it is also important to keep your elbows tucked in!"

"You really think I will walk into a fire professor?"

"The floo powder makes it so you will not be burnt Rosemary, now unless you have any more questions I will see you on the 1st "The professor paused for a few seconds and when Rosemary shook her head she said

"Good bye!" to the young girl.

Rosemary had a lot of fun over the next month. The day after her visit to the alley with professor she went back to the book store and got as many books as she could including all the books for second year, and some potions books such as M_agical Ingredients and What To Do With Them_, S_o You Think You Can Brew a Potion_ and _Magical Fungi and Fauna_. Rosemary also got _How to Curse Your Enemies and Bewitch Your Friends,_ and _Defence against the muggles_, which included shields for stopping arrows and even bullets. After all wizards were bound to have taken notice of guns and cannons.

A couple of days before she would be leaving for Hogwarts Rosemary ventured out in to muggle London, she went to a shopping centre nearby and quickly entered the first clothing stores she came to. There were a number of them in a row, _Top Shop, New Look, Primark, _and_ Debenhams_. Rosemary picked out a whole new wardrobe, everything from Jeans, tops, skirts knickers, and bras. Rosemary blushed a bright red the whole time she was trying on the bra's finding out that she was size 28A.

In all the shops she had gotten funny looks especially when she had asked try on so many clothes. Rosemary told them her parents were just at the food court and had sent her to choose some new clothes to go to boarding school with. It was a rather fun experience choosing all the new clothes though as when she was Harry she had never gotten around to buying decent clothes. However she could not think why…. how come she never got rid of the Dursley's rags she thought.

After thinking for a few minutes Rosemary decided that it must have been because she did not want to risk upsetting Ron, however she did not care now. She wanted the best.

Rosemary admired herself in a mirror of _New Look, _this was the final store of the day and she was choosing some clothes to wear out of the store. She had selected some tight fitting jeans with a flowery pattern going up one leg, and a t-shirt that said angel across her chest. Rosemary was small for her age, smaller than Harry had been and he had nearly been the smallest in class for his age.

She believed she looked really cute though, smiling to herself

During the last month Rosemary had also spent a couple of hours every night practising her Occlumency, she was now quite adept at clearing her mind, but she still hated Snape for the tortures he put her through.

Rosemary woke early on the morning of the 1st; She had packed everything the night before. Thankfully she her nightmares had lessoned since she had begun clearing her mind every night.

It was still only 6am but Rosemary was too excited to go back to sleep, she was finally returning to Hogwarts.

She was very nervous, as she knew it would be totally different to before, she did not want to be friends with Ron again. The Jealous git! And she realised that despite all her cleverness Hermione was not that smart. There was more to being clever than memorising facts. And also she knew that Hermionie's bossy attitude would get on her nerves this time round. However Rosemary would be the first to admit that without Hermione she would have been killed or worse last time round.

But this time, she was determined to be the best.

Rosemary pulled on her knickers. They were cute, with an image of the little mermaid on the front; she then selected a modest skirt, which came down to her knees, and a plain white blouse.

Rosemary also had a bra on of course. She did not want to put on her robes yet.

Walking in to the eating area of the pub Rosemary ordered a small breakfast and wish Tom a goodbye.

She had kept to herself for the last month, mostly staying in her room reading her meditating, however she had had a couple of chats with the barman. He was nice and easy to get on with.

Finally it was 10am, and as she was preparing to floo he called out to her "have a good term"

Giving the toothless man a small smile, she waved and then threw a small pinch of powder in to the fire.

Once it turned green she entered the fire and clearly shouted Kings Cross. Flying through the network she came to a sudden stop at King cross.

The scarlet steam train of the Hogwarts express was waiting next to a platform that was pretty empty at the moment; there was still an hour to go nearly.

Looking around her Rosemary saw at the far end of the platform, the wrought iron archway and the overhead sign saying _platform Nine and three Quarters, _that led to the muggle side of the Kings cross

She had done it! She was going back to Hogwarts.

Quickly boarding the train with ease as her trunk was in her pocket. Rosemary did not think she would be able to lift it other wise. She entered the nearest compartment.

Pulling the trunk from the pocket on her blouse she whispered a quick finite watching it grow in size.

Opening it Rosemary pulled out a _Hogwarts a History. _A book she had still to read in either timeline, and settled in to a chair by the window, making sure to keep her legs closed as she had already had a couple of embarrassing moments wearing a skirt.


End file.
